You'll Regret It
by SkyeStorm
Summary: So, James pranked Lily. The natural reaction is to prank back. Remus and Sirius want revenge, and to top it all off, what the hell is going on with Peter? This is a Marauders fic about pranking. Also, it is not really James/Lily, just to warn you, except for slight implied LJ at the end. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Strange singing charms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, otherwise I would be **famous**. I also do not own the song: You are so beautiful by Akon.

**Dedication: **I am going to dedicate each chapter to my amazing reviewers and favouriters, if I don't mention you I will thank you at another time.

**Author's Note: **So, this is the first chapter. It is a Marauders fanfic, and just a prank story. It has no real plot, just the two future parents of Harry Potter pranking each other. There will probably be other pranks too, and its not just in their PoV's. It starts in Lily's PoV.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 1: Strange Singing Charms**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Monday:_

"Damn you, Potter." Lily muttered, glaring at her mirror.

"D-don't worry, it'll b-b-be ok." The mirror answered, before giving way to many childish giggles.

"IT'LL BE OK? IT'LL BE OK? IT'LL- HOW THE HELL CAN IT BE OK?" Lily screeched.

Needless to say, there was a problem. A fairly obvious problem, if you were brave enough to glance at Lily.

Her usually flaming red hair had been charmed to go from purple to green to blue and then back to purple. Why, you might ask? Well, the answer was simple: this was the work of James Potter.

Lily fumed inwardly, cringing at the thought of everyone laughing at her. She had already been laughed at the week before because her eyes and her lips were swapped around – it is rather a funny thing for you to have red eyes and green lips.

_Time for a little revenge_, thought Lily. Her now purple eyes gleamed at the thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Why, Potter?" Lily demanded. James grinned as he saw her.

"Surely it isn't Christmas already, Evans? You usually wait until December before putting up the Christmas lights."

"Very funny. Well? Why'd you do it?" Lily snarled.

James mumbled something that Lily didn't hear. "What was that?" she asked.

James, his face as red as Lily's normal hair, shook his head and ran off. Seething, Lily walked into the Great Halll, and sought out her friends at Gryffindor table. She marched over to them, ignoring the giggles all around her.

"Potter?" Alice asked, and Lily nodded. "So immature and pathetic. He did something like this before." She scoffed. "So, whats the plan of revenge?"

Lily filled them all in after casting the Muffliato (a spell her friend Severus had informed her of), and Eleanor looked at her with wide eyes. "Will it work?" She whispered, eyes still fixed on Lily, who smirked. "Hell yeah. Potter won't know what hit him."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lily crept into the Charms classroom, looking around her nervously to check no one was watching her, as she needed to talk to her Professor.

'Miss Evans, how may I help you?" he asked, almost toppling off his tall chair.

"Well, Professor, I was just wondering if possibly we could practise singing charms next lesson on those toads you ordered? You see, I had almost forgotten how to do them, and it would be such a help." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Of course, Miss Evans. Might I ask, is there any other reason behind your favour?" Professor Flitwick replied, eyes twinkling. Lily's own eyes (they had gone back to their normal colour, although her hair was still flashing) widened, as she realised that Professor Flitwick knew what she was up to, before feigning innocence.

"Oh no, Professor. Why, that would be unbelievable, taking advantage of your good nature. I assure you, I just need to practise because of certain events coming up." She grinned.

"Exams, I assume?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, we shall practise Singing Charms. And Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I suggest trying Non Multicolore." Professor Flitwick grinned.

"Pardon?"

"On the hair. You don't want to get a detention for inappropriate hair colours." At this, Lily pretended to scowl before waving goodbye to the tiny Professor. She merrily skipped off to her Common Room, saying on the way:

"Mission Accomplished." Her eyes gleamed evilly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Tuesday:_

"Open your books, please, fourth years. Turn to page forty one. I thought that since you have exams coming up soon, we should go over some of the earlier spells just in case you forgot them. That will cover this lesson and next. First of all, we shall have a recap on the singing charm." Flitwick smiled at Lily.

'Who can tell me what the singing charm does? Miss Evans?"

"Whoever you cast the spell on immediately bursts into song. To control that song choice, you must think of a song whilst moving your wand in the movement needed."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, please collect a toad and practice. Remember to think of your choice of song."

Lily took her toad to her place.

"Oi! Lily!" She heard a voice calling her. It was James.

"What?" She whispered.

He pointed at his toad, and spoke the spell whilst doing the movement. Nothing happened.

"You didn't think of a song, dummy." She giggled. He flushed, and started talking to Remus.

"Sono Carmen." Lily spoke whilst waving her wand in a complete circle and leaving shimmers in the air. Then she stabbed into the middle of the circle in the direction of the toad, which burst into song.

"Excellent, Miss Evans! Continue practicing some more, and then go to the next charm. And take another five points."

Lily smirked at James, who whispered, "I'm ready now! Listen."

His toad opened its mouth and belted into song. Lily blushed, as it was singing:

_When I see you_  
_I run out of words to say_  
_I wouldn't leave you_  
_'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay_

_I see the guys tryna holla, girl I don't wanna bother you_  
_'Cause you're independent and you got my attention_  
_Can I be your baby father? Girl, I just wanna show you_  
_That I love what you are doin' hun_

_I see you in the club, you getting' down girl_  
_I wanna get with you, yeah_  
_I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love_  
_I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful_  
_So damn beautiful_  
_Said you're so beautiful_  
_So damn beautiful_

Oh, James was sooooo dead. He was always flirting with her, and it was embarrassing.

James: two, Lily: none. But it sure as hell will change soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Prank preperation

**Disclaimer: **I do not under any cirumstances own Harry Potter. Hehe I like that word. Circumstances. Also Gummy Bears. But I don't actually like Gummy Bears! I do like Jelly Babies though. Yeah, random...

**Dedication: **Ms. Estella Black, and Peeta loves me.

**Author's Note: **Here's an extra long chapter that I didn't want to put into two parts.

Also, I write the person's thoughts in italic if its in their PoV. And flashacks too. And other people's PoVs may mean they write it in first person (I/we/me) but I just do it the way they see it, still in third person but with some of their thoughts in italic like I mentioned. Well, read on!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 2: Prank Preperation**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Tuesday:_

"Remus! Remus!" Lily called, catching up to Remus Lupin.

"Oh, hi Lily." He answered, smiling.

"Look, I was wondering whether you would help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I need you to pour a certain potion I made over James while he is sleeping? Then you would have to get yourself, Peter and Sirius out of the room. You'd pour it when you wake up tomorrow, when I'm guessing he's still asleep. Then get out when he has a shower." Lily smiled.

"James doesn't usually have a shower in the morning."

"Thats what the potion does. So when he has the shower, get dressed fast and then go down the stairs where I will be waiting for you. Actually, just get up early if you can, and persuade the others to as well."

"Well, okay." Remus smiled. "But it might be kinda hard to get Sirius up early! May I ask what you're planning?"

"You can ask, but I won't tell you. Sorry, but you will find out soon enough."

Lily grinned, and strolled off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Wednesday:_

"Hey Sirius!"

"Remus! Whats the matter and why the hell are you yelling so early in the morning?"

"Its afternoon." Remus stated. "And I was just going to say, you know when James totally embarrassed you last year by-"

"No need to repeat that!"

"By telling everyone you had a load of dog toys that you snuggled up to each night." Remus finished, and Sirius blushed.

"Erm, yeah?" he looked shifty.

"Well, how would you like to get some revenge?"

"You bet!"

"Okay, tomorrow we've got to get Peter and ourselves out of the dorm pretty early, and tell Lily (who'll be in the Common Room) when its safe to go up. When James is in the shower. She's planning something to embarrass the hell out of James."

"Awww, I hate early mornings." Sirius grumbled. "But alright. What's she got planned?"

"Dunno, but I'm sure it'll be awesome!"

"Remus!" Lily appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, hey Black."

"Evans." Sirius acknowledged Lily.

"Well, did you tell him Remus?"

"Sure did. Just now, in fact." Remus answered.

"Great. I forgot to say that you need to close the door on James, but make sure that you can still hear very clearly through the door. And make sure spells can be cast through the door. Here's a spell you can use."

Before Remus could answer, Lily started to run off. Then she stopped, turned around, and grinned.

"The plan is underway!" She called, before turning back and catching up with her friends.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As she was eating dinner with her friends, Lily glanced at Severus on the Slytherin table. He gave her a thumbs up, and she grinned, remembering the previous night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"Sev! Sev! Wake up!" Lily whispered, poking at the thin boy._

_"Lils! What the hell-"_

_"Just get up and come outside of your dorm and Common Room. Hurry!"_

_Lily slipped outside the Portrait of a snake. A few minutes later, she was joined by her friend Severus._

_"How did you get in?"_

_Lily sighed. "You told me the password and whereabouts of the portrait, and I cast silencing charms. Plus, your staircase is laid out the same as ours: girls on one side, boys on the other, and the different years on the different levels."_

_"Oh. Anyway, what did you want?"_

_"Help. I am pranking James-"_

_"About time." Severus muttered, earning himself a glare from Lily for interrupting him._

_"And I need to make a potion. One that makes you take a shower as soon as you can, i.e. as soon as you get up."_

_"Sure, but did you have to wake me up at night to ask me?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Thursday:_

Lily sat on an armchair next to the fire, her eyes slowly closing. She usually got up quite early, but she had got up even earlier this morning - at 6:30! She usually got up at 7:00, because Breakfast started at eight and she preferred to not rush.

She glanced at her watch. It was seven-fifteen. She had planned to meet Sirius, Remus and Peter at seven-twenty. Only a five minute wait then.

The five minutes passed horribly slowly, but finally Lily saw that the digits on her clock flick to seven-twenty. Right on time, Remus and his friends Sirius and Peter were slowly making their way downstairs. The last two were still half asleep, and yawning.

"James was wondering why we'd gone so early, but I just said that I was going to the Library to study, Sirius had a half hour detention before breakfast and Peter was going to meet his rat girlfriend, Cruella."

"Ah, Miss Deville. I take it he hasn't watched the movie?"

"It seems not. Anyway, he's in the shower so I won't keep you. Its the fourth level, and on the right."

"I know, its the same as the Slytherin rooms."

"Why have you been in there?"

"Never mind." Lily said hastily. "Now, I'd better go." She lightly ran up the stairs, and opened the door to the dorm. As Remus had promised, it was empty with the sound of a shower through the other door in the room. She crept into the room, and over to the door.

"Sono Carmen." She whispered. Sure enough, James started to sing. Lily pressed play on her tape recorder, and held in her giggles.

_Oh, James is gonna be sooooo mad!_

When his song ended, she hit stop and scurried out of the room. Back in her own dorm, she changed the tape to a CD with a simple spell, and laughed again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Later that day, after dinner, Lily made lots of copies of the CD and cases for them.

(Friday) She woke up very early on Friday morning, and put all of the CDs into her bag. After dressing, she crept into the Common Room, and out of the portrait hole. She ran to the Great Hall. There she set up a CD player that she was also carrying and slotted in a CD.

By this time, students were filtering into the Great Hall along with some teachers. Lily grinned: the prank was about to begin!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note:** Cliffhangerish! Well, like it? Just wanted to say:

1) I don't know when the Marauders (minus Remus) become animagus, but I just put it in there as I had nothing else. If you don't like the fact that its out of canon (Peter being a rat), then just think that Remus was joking that the only girls Peter could get were rats.

2) I also don't know which year it is that Snape (I personally can't call him Severus yet, it makes me feel weird) calls Lily a mudblood, and they fall out, so if its before this then I apologise.

And this is set in, like, fourth year maybe? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Potter's Sexy Shower Song

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Harry Potter, whether it be Marauders, Next Generation, Founders... I also don't own Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO. Ooops, spoilers...

**Dedication: **RoLouG, and EverydayMagic17.

**Author's Note:** I don't own the song mentioned later. I'm not gonna tell you what it is/who sings it right now, so I don't ruin the surprise! ;) And Lily may seem OOC because she isn't too shy, but I'm just saying she's excited, causing a confident act!

Well, read on! And remember: Lily's PoV now, changes to James's for his reaction, then back to Lily!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 3: Potter's Sexy Shower Song**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Friday:_

Lily walked over to the teacher's table, and spoke to Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, I was wondering ... you see, I have a CD player that I enchanted so that it could be used at Hogwarts, and I thought maybe I could put a CD on for some nice entertainment, and maybe sell copies of the CD."

"Of course, but where will the profits of the CDs go?" Professor Dumbledore replied, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, I'm giving the money to a Charity."

"Very well. I presume the CD player is ready?"

"Almost. I just need to talk to Professor Flitwick."

Lily walked over to Flitwick, and whispered something into his ear. He grinned, and stood up on his chair (not that it made much difference).

"Sonorus!" Lily whispered, pointing her wand at Flitwick.

"Ladies and gentleman." Flitwick squeaked. "Today we have some morning entertainment from a certain Lily Evans. I am her speaker, and will be informing you of an opportunity to never forget this entertainment. This is very educational because she charmed something to work in Hogwarts. She paid attention in her Muggle Studies class, and managed to borrow a CD player. She also cast a charm, and made a complex potion." Here, Lily whispered to Flitwick something, and he corrected himself. "The potion was made mainly by Severus Snape, so well done. Ten points to Slytherin. Without further ado, please open your ears and ROCK OUT!"

Flitwick toppled off his chair and out of sight, while Lily announced:

"Sexy Shower Songs by James Potter, our special guest."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

James turned beetroot red. He had such a bad feeling about this.

_Yeah, yeah_  
_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_  
_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_  
_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_  
_It's Redfoo with the big afro_  
_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_  
_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_

Everyone started laughing, and James blushed. _Damn Lily wanted to ruin his reputation now?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_(Lily PoV)_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

Lily laughed. He actually wasn't that bad a singer, although she hadn't realised it when she was recording him.

_Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar,_ baby_ don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_  
_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_I work out_

Lily glanced at James, who currently resembled a tomato. Then, she spun her head round past her friends (who seemed to be enjoying themselves), to Snape. Oh. My. God. He had never laughed that much in his life!

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

"Ready for the actions, James?" Lily called out. James glared at her, and she giggled yet again. This was better than she had hoped for!

_Check it out [x2]_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_  
_Do the wiggle man_  
_I do the wiggle man_  
_Yeah_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_  
_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_  
_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_

Everyone clapped, and roared with laughter. Flitwick regained his standing pose, and Lily cast sonorus again.

"Now, Miss Evans informs me that she will be selling CDs for only thirty Sickles. All money goes to the Squibs Society."

All at once, a crowd ... well, crowded around Lily. It took half an hour (until the end of breakfast) for them to walk away with their CDs.

When she was finally done, Lily set off to her next lesson. On the way, she heard a voice calling her name. James.

"So. Why'd ya choose that song? Think I'm sexy?"

"In your dreams Potter."

James frowned. "I will get even with you." He promised, before strutting off.

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

Everyone around her could see Lily banging her head against the wall, leaving them confused. Hadn't the prank worked?

The trouble was exactly that.

_Oh, damn._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note: **Not the longest chapter, but oh well. :)

Who has ideas about James's next prank then? Tell me in a REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Peter's 'Study' Buddy

**Disclaimer: **(to the start of 'Cry Me a River') I, I I I I, Don't Don't Don't Don't, Own Own Own Own-ee Har-ee-ee Pooootttttttter. Hehe, but I do own those (rubbish) lyrics.

**Dedication: **EverydayMagic17, and Ms. Estella Black.

**Author's Note: **Here I am! It starts and stays in Lily's PoV! Bye now! Over! Use! Of! Exclamation! Points!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 4: Peter's 'Study' Buddy**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Sunday:_

"Here is the evening entertainment!" Lily heard a voice say.

_Wait, why is there evening entertainment? Maybe someone took a leaf out of my book (i.e. my prank, two days ago). Hey, that voice sounds familiar._

She looked up from her dinner, and gasp. _Oh. My. Godric. James, grinning, announcing entertainment. This can only get worse..._

"When I took over your breakfast the other day, I felt terribly bad. So I organised some entertainment for tonight!" He smiled at the audience.

She banged her head on the table. _Damn it Potter!_

"We are going to be doing a Blind Date Competition! A girl will go on four blind dates, and then choose one that she will go out with again with! It is a muggle TV show, for any muggleborns out there who have a strange sense of Deja Vu."

A whisper flew around the whole school, and Lily felt herself almost faint. She was very shy, meaning it would be even more embarrassing!

_Ooooh, I HATE James right now._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After dinner, Remus caught up with her.

"Lils, I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd do this! But you may not be chosen." He smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, 'cause James always randomly uses a MUGGLE TV show that could embarrass the hell out of people, right after he himself is embarrassed. Need I give you any more hints?" She fumed.

Remus bit his lip, and Lily felt sorry. "Look, its not you I'm mad at. Sorry, I just can't help it. Anyway, you better hop off before James sees you talking to the enemy." She gave a forced smile.

"Lily, he's not like that really, he's just embarrassed, going through puberty-"

She cringed at Remus's words.

"And he fancies you like hell." He finished.

"Thanks. Anyway, got to go - erm, go study. Yeah, study. You know at the ... Library." Duh, where else? Awkward! "So, bye." She blushed, and ran off ... in the direction of the toilets, away from the library. Cringe.

Remus watched her, smirking. Lily changed direction, and headed to the library.

Throwing her bags down, she sat on a chair, out of breath and still embarrassed. As she looked up, out of the corner of her eye she saw a strange sight. Peter? In a _Library?_

She shook her head. Just a trick of the light. But after glancing round again, he was still there. Sitting at a table with a girl in Slytherin, Heather Lily thought she was called. She was smiling and twirling her hair around her fingers, and he was blushing and flicking through a book.

But she was one of those pretty populars, who could get any boy she wanted! She had long, blonde waves to her elbows, and lower; long, black eyelashes that fringed her deep blue eyes, and a rosebud mouth. Her skin was creamy and gorgeous, and she was tall and slender.

_Urgh, last thing I need is to have someone flirting - yes, flirting - with Peter, of all people. Good Godric._

Lily turned back to her book, and studied for a few minutes, before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, to see Heather walking outside daintily, and Peter staring after her in a sickly manner. She shudderd, and continued to study.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Tuesday:_

In the Gryffindor Common Room two days later, her friends were expressing their 'sympathy'. They knew Lily would be chosen eventually, so they felt sorry for her.

Yeah, right. They sat doing each other's hair! Well, Eleanor sat, staring into the fire. Lily thought she was imaginging it was Remus's face, because she fancied him. Aaaah, so cute! But Lily felt really awkward, because of what happened today...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"Hey! Hey, Lily!" Lily heard a voice call over to her._

_"Hey, Remus. What'cha doing?"_

_"Finding you. You see, James found out I was talking to you, and so he's kinda angry. At Sirius too. He says we were meant to be his friends, not yours."_

_"Oh, sorry! Tell him its all my fault." She replied, worried she had ruined Remus's friendship (Well, she liked Remus. James didn't deserve a nice friend lik Remus, but she didn't want to hurt Remus._

_"Oh, its not your fault! I just meant, we can be friends for real now."_

_(They had been friends in secret since their second year, which is why they were so close.)_

_"Great! But I still feel guilty..." She admitted._

_"Don't be! It gives me the perfect reason to ask you something ... erm ..." He trailed off, looking awkward._

_"Spit it out." She encouraged. "I'll still be your friend, no matter what, if that's what's the problem."_

_"Well ... do you wanna, like, go out some time? To Hogsmeade?"_

_"Sure." She answered, puzzled._

_"No, like ... on a date."_

_"Oh, well..." She answered, flustered._

_"Hey, stop. Look, its okay. I mean, I didn't mean it ... well, I did, but its okay, I understand your descision. If you don't want to..." Remus babbled._

_"No! I mean, yes. I'd love to. To go on a date, that is." Lily answered, smiling._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Wednesday:_

_Today was the first round of the Blind Date. It went alright, actually. Some other girl was chosen, so she has four dates to go on. I'm still worried though, there are other rounds where I could get chosen._

_It was this Hufflepuff girl, even shyer than I would be. She has to go out with Frank Longbottom (a Gryffindor), Derek Young (a Ravenclaw), Lucius Malfoy (a Slytherin), and another Hufflepuff, Jack Malts. I felt so sorry for her!_

_If I get picked, I have to go out with four people, one from each house. That includes a Slytherin, so I am extra hoping I don't get picked! But there is a less likely chance, 'cause now either a boy goes out with four girls (no longer three!), or a girl with four boys._

_BUT I'VE JUST REALISED! I could have to go out with someone..._

_Needless to say, life isn't so good right now for me..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note: **Okay, and the last parts of the chapter were random and just fillers, but I like the Remus/Lily idea! I'll probably continue with that ...

Lots more reviews mean faster updates ... hint hint hint.

Up soon: how does James react? to Lily/Remus? What about Severus? How does the date actually go? What's happening with Heather and Peter? And what has James got planned for Lily?


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Date

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, GUYS, FOR THE FIFTH TIME!

**Dedication: **HungryForTheGamesGirls, Peeta loves me, powerofthename, RoLouG, Ms. Estella Black, and EverydayMagic17.

**Author's Note:** Just quickly, I know the Hogsmeade visits are at midday-ish, not in the evening, and usually everyone goes, but in this, it is an evening do, where you can go if you want to. So some of the people don't go. Okay, read on!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 5: An Awkward Date**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Saturday:_

Lily took a big breath of encouragement. It didn't work. She still felt terribly nervous.

She was standing in front of the mirror, wondering what to wear. Her friends had told her to have a shower, while they were in the Common Room, and they would probably pick her out something to wear, but she wanted to feel comfortable. And the big date was in one hour!

Just then, the door opened, and in bounced Eleanor, Alice, Maddie and Grace. They were Lily's friends. Eleanor Kent had straight, light brown hair to her shoulders, and hazel eyes, and was the shy one of the group. Alice had dark brown waves to her chin, blue eyes, and was the 'caring' member. Maddie, the loud and cheerful member, had curly fair hair to her waist and big, grey eyes; and finally Grace was the sporty, outdoorsy member, with her black, shoulder length, straight hair, and light brown skin, and chocolate eyes.

Lily was the clever, pretty one, and had her long, wavy, thick red hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Lils! Come on, we need to get you ready! Have you taken a shower and washed your hair yet like we told you to?" Maddie demanded to know.

"Yes, and yes." Lily laughed shakily.

"Good. Now, how about I sort out her hair, and dry it. Alice, you and Grace pick out some nice clothes. Take them to me to see if they're okay. And Ellie, you paint her nails and do her make-up." Maddie instructed bossily.

So everyone set to work. Three quarters of an hour later, Lily was finally done, and they let her look into the mirror. When she did so, she gasped in delight.

Her eyelids had a shimmery, skin coloured eyeshadow on, and her eyelashes seemed bolder from the mascara she wore. Her lips were peachy and glossy, and she had the slightest hint of blusher on her cheeks.

Her hair had been straightened, and Maddie had placed in it two green butterfly clips, borrowed from Alice.

She wore an emerald green skirt, that finished around her knees, courtesy of Eleanor. On her top-half was a lacy white shirt, with tiny green hearts dotted about randomly, which had been borrowed from Maddie also. Her shoes were white sandals with small flowers on them. They were the only thing of hers that she wore.

When everyone took a look at her, they gasped in amazement.

"Lupin will be mighty impressed." Alice smiled knowingly.

"And I'm pretty sure that if you happen to meet James, he'll be verrry jealous." Maddie winked.

"That skirt looks better on you than it does on me!" Eleanor put in.

"I...Um... Yeah. I like your ... um, hair. Yeah. Thats it." Grace said awkwardly, as she was a tomboy and did not enjoy this dressing up as much as the others did.

Lily smiled at them all, and fingered her silver, 'Lily flower' necklace. She took yet another big breath, and walked down the stairs. Remus was already waiting for her, and his mouth dropped open as he saw her. She smiled, and the two approached the portrait hole.

Just as it swung open, in climbed James, Peter, and Sirius. Sirius wolf-whistled, and Lily blushed.

"What are you doing?" James asked coldly.

Remus was about to answer, but Lily interrupted.

"And how is that any of your buisness?"

"Well, he's my friend." He pointed at Remus.

"You fell out with me." Remus said bluntly.

"Dude, I didn't mean it!" James exclaimed, and they were about to have an argument when Lily interrupted them.

"If you really need to know, we're going on a date." She huffed. "So if you'd move your ass out of the way, we would be able to get out.

James, his mouth open, stepped aside, unable to reply. Lily and Remus walked out, leaving smirks and laughs behind them in the Common Room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When the carriages had finally reached Hogsmeade, Remus hesitated before stepping out of the carriage and holding out his hand to Lily. She smiled, before taking it and following him out of the carriage.

"Where would you like to go?" Remus asked her.

"Hmmm, how about the Three Broomsticks? Then we can wander around, just looking at places." Lily suggested.

"Okay then." He answered with a grin.

They walked over to the Three Broomsticks in a silence - not an awkward one, just because they decided to admire the scenery. It filled them with content.

Once they got to the Three Broomsticks, they were directed to a table - one that Madam Higgins showed them to with a wink, since it was a small, two seater, lovers booth. Remus blushed, before sitting down opposite Lily (who was already sat there).

"So, how are you?" Lily asked Remus.

"Oh, good thanks. And you?"

"Yeah. Great." She smiled awkwardly.

"Um... What do you want to eat?"

"Well, I don't know. We could maybe ask for the specials?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Oh, sure! I forgot. We'll ask her when she comes back here."

After a few minutes, a small girl of about eight skipped over to them. "I'm Rosmerta, I'm also Rose." She said, grinning. "What do you want to eat today? Grams told me to ask you."

"Well, please could we know the specials?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Yep." The girl bounced around, her fair plaits all over the place, and her blue eyes wide and sparkling. "The special is burger and chips, with a cake for afters."

"Lovely, I'll have that." Lily said, and Remus agreed.

"'Kay. Do you want a drink?"

"Butterbeer please." Both Remus and Lily spoke at the same time.

"Haha, okay then! Thats funny, you said the same thing at the same time!" Rose giggled.

Remus smiled, and whispered, "That's because your butterbeer is de-lish!"

The girl smiled again, before looking around and frowning. "Where are all the rest of your friends?"

"Its just the two of us." Remus answered.

"Oh. But, you're a boy and a girl! And you're sitting at the table where Grams usually puts a man and a woman who are married or always-" she lowered her voice, "Kissing."

Both Remus and Lily blushed.

"Why are you all red? You're doing it at the same time again! Oh. Are you em-em-bar-ised?" She asked curiously.

"Well..." Lily started.

"Oh! _I_ know! You kiss too!" Rose exclaimed, before looking around. "Sorry. That was loud."

Footsteps sounded behind her, and Madam Higgins (who, Lily realised, was Rose's Grandma) spoke to Rose.

"Rose, stop bothering customers! You must just let them order, and then come tell me." She scolded.

"Oh, no, that's okay. She wasn't bothering us." said Lily.

"All the same..." Madam Higgins muttered. "Along with you then, Miss Rosy-Posy." Rose ran off. "And don't run!" She called, shaking her head in mock annoyance.

"Anyway, what meals did the two of you want?" She asked, and Remus and Lily repeated their orders. "What type of cake is there?" Lily asked.

"Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, coffee, and lemon." Madam Higgins answered, her smile having returned.

"Oooh, please could I have-" Remus started.

"Chocolate." Madame Higgins and Lily said at the same time, causing a giggle behind them, before footsteps running off. "That girl..." Madam Higgins muttered.

"How'd you know?" Remus asked.

"I knew it was Rose because she has a thing about people doing the same thing at the same time." Madam Higgins answered. "Oh, the cake? You always order it, you're addicted to chocolate."

"And I'll have some lemon, please." Lily smiled, so Madam Higgins walked off with a smile.

"Well, that was awkward." Lily said. "With Rose." She added after Remus sent her a questioning look.

After an awkward silence, Remus broke it by asking about Lily's classes, before their meals came and they tucked in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note: **Yes, that was the future Madam Rosmerta! Just in case you were wondering.

An answer to a review I had:

Q: I can't imagine Lucius agreeing to participate, or any Slytherin really. And couldn't one back out if they were chosen?

A: They had to participate or be punished (i.e. Detention every day for the next three years, no Quidditch Matches or Hogsmeade visits etc). And they are Slytherins: They like embarrassing people, and going on dates. And it depends on who you mean; if it is the one person who goes on the four dates, they physically cannot back out, in a sort of Unbreakable Vow. Plus they would be shamed at school. Same with the four dates.

Byeee!


	6. Chapter 6: Actually being Sirius

**Disclaimer: **Nope, you got it, I don't own anything but my weetle teddy bear. Hehe.

**Dedication: **nikki500, Ms. Estella Black, and powerofthename.

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is the first proper chapter in James' PoV. The whole thing is his. So, without any further ado, read on for Jamesie's story.

Oh, but quickly: This is from James's PoV. So he may call Lily, Evans, and stuff. Like Remus, Moony. Sirius, Padfoot. Peter, Wormtail. Maybe. Or just their normal names. Whatevs. Oh, how odd is it that I can just write their nicknames without thinking about it? Like, I just know them. Maybe I'm too big a fan... Nah, impossible. Anyways, I'm done rambling on now. Hehe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 6: Actually Being Sirius**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Sunday:_

James sat at the top of the Astronomey Tower - his favourite thinking place. As he stared out at the blue sky, he was actually wracking his brain for possible explanations for Evans going on a 'date' with Remus.

"Yo, Prongs, ma man!" A voice called from the doorway. James jumped, before realising it was Sirius.

"Padfoot, dude."

"So. What'cha doin'?" Sirius asked.

"Thinking." James answered, still staring out into the distance. He heard a thud, and spun round.

Sirius had slumped over onto the floor, 'unconcius'.

"What-?" James asked in confusion.

"James-thinking-bad things happening. Not good." Sirius muttered dramatically.

"Comedian." James replied sarcastically.

Sirius jumped up, and bounded over to James.

"What you th-th-think-ing about?" He asked, pretending to shiver.

"You know, stuff. And... other stuff."

"Lilystuff?" Sirius asked innocently.

James rolled his eyes at his friend's mixing the words together, as they apparently made it sound quicker. "Yep."

"What sort of Lilystuff?"

"Just... stuff. Things."

"Like? Spit it out, man." Sirius replied, shaking his head in despair.

"Well, for one thing, why did Moony abandon us? Why's he on a date with Lily? Is it a real date? Why isn't Evans dating _me_? Who's side are you on?"

"That was _not_ one thing. That was ... erm ..." Sirius trailed off. "Anyway. First problem. To be honest, you kind fell out with him ... I mean us. So he could be getting revenge."

"So how do I solve that problem?"

"Erm ... I dunno. Moony was the clever one in our group. And Wormtail ... well, he's been acting weird. All dreamy, and loved up." Sirius shuddered, before exclaiming, "Oooh! I know! You could become friends with Moony again! He may stop revenging! And anyway, I bet it isn't even a proper date, answering your third problem."

"Well, whose side are you on?"

"Dude, no sides. Remember, our motto? We all stick together?"

"That is _not_ our motto."

"But it could be. Meaning, if anyone argues, people can stay neutral." Sirius grinned.

James shook his fist at him in mock frustration.

"Anyway, you're suggesting I make up with Moony?"

"And try to see how his relationship with Evans is." Sirius confirmed. "Besides, I haven't seen them go on dates lately, so they've probably broken up."

"Right then. Okay, this talk has been too serious." James grimaced.

"Absolutely _nothing_ can be too Sirius."

"Can too. You yourself are too Sirius, and yet not enough serious."

"I'd hardly be serious if I wasn't Sirius. No, wait, I meant I'd hardly be Sirius if I wasn't serious. Oh, I give up." Sirius said in despair.

"Good. Anyway, now I have my thinking sorted out, how about we race down to the broomshed, have a fly, while thinking of how to prank Evans back?" James asked, grinning.

"I thought the Blind Date thing was the prank."

"Oh, that'll be the big future prank. For now, though, I'm going to do some more smaller, but just as good, pranks."

"Then I think I'll join you." Sirius smirked, before the two of them set off in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch and broomshed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Just before the Sirius and James started to fly, James cast a spell allowing them to hear each other easily, while no one else could.

"So, ideas?" James asked as he took off.

"Hmmmm..." Sirius pondered, whilst also taking to the air. "Maybe you could ... erm, no. That wouldn't work."

"Ooooh! How about ... Wait, that'd be too easy on her."

"Maybe ..." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I could ..." James said, as if he hadn't heard Sirius.

"Nah." They both shook their head at the same time.

"What is wrong with us?" Sirius asked dramatically.

"No Moony to help us think." James replied sadly.

"I KNOW!" Sirius yelled, making James jump.

"ME TOO!" He yelled back.

"Really? Or are you just jealous that I came up with an idea first?" Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"Nope, I have an idea. So maybe, we connect our two ideas!"

"Yeah! Anyway, what is your idea? And then I'll tell you mine." Sirius said.

So James filled him in on the plan, and Sirius then told James his ideas.

James rubbed his hands together in glee. "Yippee! This'll be epic!"

"I know. Lily will be in biiiiig trouble." Sirius smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm glad we made friends again. Erm ... sorry for going off at you, you know, the other day. It wasn't really your fault." James said awkwardly.

"Nah, that's okay. Besides, if we hadn't made up, we wouldn't be able to get prank ideas together, now would we, my smart friend?"

"No, we would not, my scruffy mate."

"Hey! I'm not scruffy!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!'

"Am not!"

Their friendly bickering went on for sometime, before Sirius got up dramatically.

"I have had enough of your stupid, immature behaviour. I am no longer your 'scruffy', more like handsome, friend." He said, before flying to the ground, sticking his nose up, and walking away. James too landed, before racing over to Sirius and dragging him back, before knocking him over playfully.

"Alright, alright. I meant my hairy- sorry, 'handsome' friend." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay!" Sirius grinned.

"Wow, today we really have had a proper, serious conversation." James stated.

"Yep, today I'm actually being Sirius!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter was kinda one long conversation, but split into two. I loved it though, just because it really shows how I feel about Sirius and James having a Sirius talk, puns included.

You know, this chapter I meant to put in James talking to Remus, but I got too carried away! I didn't want to put it in and make this chapter too long. I would like it if you could review. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Who's Remus?

**Disclaimer: **Guess who owns Harry Potter? Hint: NOT ME!

**Dedication: **Counting Airplanes, Pigwidgeon, Mrs Percy James Mellark, rachrocksdotcom, and Peeta loves me.

**Author's Note: **I hope this is a long enough chapter for you! Yes, I haven't updated for ages but... not so much time. This starts in Remus's PoV. Before many changes. Keep track!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 7: Who's Remus?**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Monday:_

"Oi! Moony!" A voice yelled after Remus. Remus spun around, only to be face to face with the person he had been avoiding for the past two days.

"Uh, James?" He answered, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Well, um, I was thinking ... you were avoiding me, right?"

"Yes..." Remus answered slowly, pushing his hand through his light brown hair.

"Well, uh, why?"

"I don't know ... you seemed mad at me. And I didn't think we were friends."

"Who said that?" grinned James.

Remus shook his head, confused.

"So, we're friends."

"I guess." Remus replied.

"Right, and what's going on with Evans?"

That was the point of the conversation that Remus had been dreading. What should he say?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Ten minutes later..._

"I told him we were just friends."

"You _what_?" Lily yelled.

Remus sighed, lowering his head onto his arms. "I-I-I guess I panicked."

"But ... he'll think it's because of him, and he can go round ruining relationships whenever he feels like it!" Lily exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry, Lils." Remus replied unhappily.

Lily softened. "Look, it's okay. Maybe we should just-"

"No! I don't want to break up because of him! Like you said, it would be like him winning!" Remus jumped up.

"A-Actually, I was going to say that we could go out in secret. If you're sure you want to go out with me ... it seems like you want us to break up." Lily teased Remus, who flushed.

"Yeah, about that ... do you want to meet me outside on the grounds tonight? When everyone is at dinner? We can take a walk."

"Okay." Lily smiled. "But what about dinner?"

"I know where the kitchens are." Remus winked. "If you want to go there? The house elves know me, so ..."

"Perfect." Lily smiled in satisfaction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So if PJ pincher is here, Mr. Shoe can sneak through this passage. Already there will be Socksman ... Socky! Are you listening?"

James stopped talking and glared at Remus.

"Oh ... yeah. Sorry." Remus mumbled.

James was talking through his plan with Remus, Sirius and Peter. Two of the three were distracted, while Sirius was in his dog form and strolling round, sniffing the floor, and nibbling on a sock every now and then. So he was distracted too.

"What did I say?" James barked.

Sirius transformed. "You're sounding more and more like a teacher every day." He told James, who promptly jumped on him.

However, neither other boy noticed the two wrestling boys. Remus was biting his lip in worry, while Peter stared out of the window, smiling dreamily.

After the two boys had stopped, both out of breath, they saw the two not paying attention. Grinning at each other, Sirius and James tiptoed into the bathroom. The other two didn't notice anything until cold water splashed down their faces.

They jumped to their feet, confused before they saw the grinning idiots. They ran at them. Sirius dodged Remus and Peter pushed him down the stairs, while Remus chased James round the room three times, down the stairs, and then out of the Common Room, through the open painting.

After they had settled down again in their room with the door closed, they were all fully paying attention again. After all, no one wanted to be caught out!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Tuesday:_

"Lily! Lily!" Remus hissed.

She turned round, and replied, 'What?"

"Come in here!" He replied, dragging her into an empty classroom.

"Yes?"

"James and Sirius are planning another prank!"

"What are they planning?"

"To set off some dungbombs on the third floor, lead you and McGongall up there and then make it look like you set them off."

"Oh, those ... anyway, we must stop them!" Lily replied in fury.

"And I know just how."

Remus explained his idea to Lily, who smirked.

"Let's do it."

They exited the classroom, and Remus looked at his watch and gasped.

"I have to go! I have a ... erm, revision session." He spoke fast, before running off.

"Strange." Lily muttered, but thought no more of it and continued on her way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Here he is!" James whispered to Peter. Sirius's dot was running towards them, to where they sat in the bathroom.

The door flew open, and in ran Remus, shutting the door behind him. And just in time too, as his light brown hair grew darker and slightly longer, his figure grew taller and his eyes darker. He turned into Sirius in under two minutes.

Just as he was completely Sirius again, James asked him if the plan had worked.

"Yep." He said proudly. "She believed it was Remus, and she now thinks that we're pranking her on the third floor tomorrow so she finds where we are hiding, and takes a photo using her borrowed camera from Marlin Creevey. Then she takes a photo and runs off to the fourth floor, where Remus will apparently be hiding. He won't be though."

"I follow her, pretending to try to get the camera. Peter gets McGongall, when we hear her coming you, Sirius, must get the camera and run off to the hidden passageway. When she turns to look where I am, I'm gone. And Remus and Peter, you set off the dungbombs before hiding with Sirius and I. She gets told off, and boom. Prank complete." James finished.

"This is going to be awesome!" Peter grinned. "But Remus might tell Lily, they're still friends - right?"

"True." Sirius smirked. "But we fed him the story that we had changed plans. We tell him the story I told Lily, so if he goes and tells her she doesn't hear the wrong thing. She'll think he's stupid, and then may not be friends, helping James's chances with her."

"Great!" Peter squeaked.

"Yep," James nodded. "Lily Evans is about to be burned."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Lily! Lily!" Remus hissed.

She turned round, and replied, 'What?"

"Come in here!" He replied, dragging her into an empty classroom.

"Yes?"

"James and Sirius are planning another prank!"

"What are they planning?"

"To set off some dungbombs on the third floor, lead you and McGongall up there and then make it look like you set them off."

"You already told me about this prank!"

"No I didn't." Remus answered blankly.

"You did!"

"Err... I don't remember." Remus felt confused. What was going on?

"Aaarghhh!" She groaned, walking off.

"Lily?" Remus called, but there was no answer. She was gone.

_Was that a break-up? Or were they still secretly dating? Would they still go on that date? Why was she mad at him? When had he told her about it before?_

_What the hell was going on?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note: **Q/A time!

Q: What is this whole falling out thing about?

A: In Chapter 4, Lily has a flashback to where Remus asks her out. Remus says that James was mad at Remus (and Sirius) being in on the prank against him, so they fell out.

I also mentioned in Chapter 5 that James fell out with Remus. When James was wondering where Lily and Remus were going together. So of course after he realises about their date, they fall out again. Chapter 6 shows that Sirius and James made up off scene, and that James wants to make up with Remus. So that was the first scene in this chapter. Also:

In the previous chapter, James and Sirius came up with some ideas. James's was the one that Lily was to somehow get into trouble, and make McGongall blame something on her. Sirius's was to set off dungbombs and make Lily the victim. Therefore, in the plan she became the victim and the one who gets told off for setting them off. And then they thought, why not let Remus tell her the plan to help set it up.

Anyway, please review, love you lots, byeeee!


	8. Chapter 8: What's That Smell?

**Disclaimer: **As I'm guessing you know by now, I do not own Harry Potter. I love it, but I don't own it. If I owned everything I loved I would own my family. Which I don't. I love what I own but don't own what I love. Hey, I bet no one is even reading my ramblings. Oh well. Anyway, I'll stop now.

**Dedication: **Counting Airplanes, kpotter1993, icefruiticles, AliWeasley, and Peeta loves me.

**Author's Note:** So so very sorry I made you wait so long! Really, I'll try to make it up to you. I promise.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 8: What's That Smell?**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Wednesday:_

It was almost nine o' clock. Lily didn't want to be out of her dormitary after curfew, so she hurried as she went down to the third floor. It was a chilly night, so she had pulled on her fleece.

When she finally got there, it was empty and twenty past nine. She had to wait ten minutes. She huddled behind a statue and waited for the boys to come.

At promptly nine thirty, she heard whispered voices. She stiffened as the three boys came by, whispering together and looking as if they were up to something.

_Click_. She snapped a photo.

They pulled out a pile of dungbombs, and she took another picture.

She took more pictures, and finally, as James was about to set off the dungbombs, and she slipped away, but something made her freeze.

"What was that noise?" Peter whispered.

"I dunno. Maybe the wind?" Sirius guessed.

"No. I heard it to, like the creaking of a floorboard." James said seriously, though cracking up inside.

Lily gasped, before regretting it. James looked directly at her, and fake-gasped himself.

"Oh no, its Lily! How did she know? And McGongall isn't even here yet! Guys, I'll go get her!" He ran slowly over to her, and she sprinted away and ran round a few corridoors. She ran up the steps to the fourth floor, and looked around for Remus. But of course, he wasn't there.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Professor! Professor! You need to come upstairs!" Peter cried when he saw Professor McGongall. Unfortunately, he didn't see Professor Dumbledore next to her.

"What is it?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, its Eva- I mean, Lily. Pr-James and I discovered her with a bag of dungbombs. We think she's going to set them off on the fourth floor! Hurry!" He said, before running off. Professor McGongall pursed her lips, and followed him at a much slower pace. Unfortunately, so did Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't believe it," Professor McGongall said. "Miss Evans would never do such a thing."

"Indeed, then we must, how do they say it these days? Ah yes, 'Check it out'." Professor Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Evans! Evans! Stop, we must make a deal!" James cried, pretending to be worried. Lily continued running.

"Please, Evans, PLEASE!" He wailed again, almost overdoing it. Lily turned round, and rolled her eyes. "I heard you were going to play another prank on me, Potter," she spat. "And I'm not letting you!"

James, seeing Sirius's outstretched hand (which wasn't hidden by the cloack), continued to beg.

_Just a little bit more,_ he thought, trying to send telepathic thoughts to Sirius. Luckily, Sirius grabbed the camera and hid it under the cloak. Then he was supposed to run back into the secret passageway nearby, and sure enough, it opened quietly.

Lily noticed that the camera was gone, and spun around to see who had taken it. Silently, James ran backwards, and hid behind a statue. Lily, confused, searched the entire corridoor. While she was at the other end, James went into the passageway and was greeted by Sirius, who winked, and the two continued to watch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Peter ran down the coridoor, on the lookout for Lily. He saw her, and hid behind the same statue that James had only minutes before. He heard footsteps, and Professor Dumbledore's faint chuckles. As silently as he could, he let off the dungbombs. However, Lily had heard a noise, and came to investigate. And of course, she smelled the terrible smell.

Peter watched silently, scared. While she was sniffing the air he raced towards the secret passage, and climbed in. Sirius threw some packaging out of the door, and it banged shut. Lily suspiciously turned around, and saw nothing.

But when she turned her head again, she saw Professors Dumbledore and McGongall sniffing and glaring at her sternly. That's when she knew she was in big trouble...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Thursday:_

Lily walked up to James and his friends, a look of disgust on her face. "I don't know how you did it, Potter, but you got me a month's worth of detentions. And you better watch out, because I am going to get my revenge!" With that, she walked off, and James grinned.

_A few minutes later..._

"Remus." Lily greeted her friend- sorry, _boy_friend- sorry, _secret_ boyfriend.

"Lily!" He hissed. "Follow me!" He headed off casually towards an empty classroom, and seconds later Lily followed him in.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have an idea for revenge!" He whispered with a smirk.

"Yes?" She repeated, this time more excited.

"Well, we have to play quite a few small tricks. Then we'll have a massive one soon. Like, we could put mashed potatoes in his shoes-"

"Or we could glue his trousers to the floor-"

"Or we could fill his hairbrush with green stuff-"

The ideas kept on flowing, and they decided on the best few to do.

"We'll do two each day, just to annoy him. And we'll have to plan our massive prank as well. After all, he's planning that massive one, so we must be prepared." Lily planned.

"Yep. Now, shall we start tomorrow?"

"Sure! Oh, and I've just thought of the perfect idea for a prank..." Lily smirked.

"You know, you really should have been a Marauder." Remus mused after Lily explained the prank. "Except that you don't like any of them, only me."

"Speaking of, would you like to take dinner with me again tomorrow?" Remus asked, and Lily smiled.

"I'd love to."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey, Petie-Sweetie." A sugary voice greeted Peter in the library.

"H-h-hi, H-H-Heather." He stuttered.

"Hey, I was wondering whether you wanted to be my partner for the potions assignment?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure." He said, a worshipping look on his face.

"What's it about, again?" She asked, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Monkwood's advantages and disadvantages." He whispered, enthralled.

She flicked her wand, and books came flying towards her. "Oh, of course. Now, I took the liberty of finding some books. Here you go. And remember, I really REALLY need an O." She smiled once more, before walking out of the library.

_Shouldn't it be both of them working?_ Peter thought with a frown._ Oh, well. At least she liked him. And after all, she did choose out the books._

With thoughts of Heather on his mind, Peter began to work on the assignment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note:** Again, very sorry I didn't update in ages! I'll try to be gooder (?), I promise *hangs head in shame*.

Anyway, on a brighter note: I'll award a cookie (cookies!) to the first person who tells me who I mentioned in the last chapter, who sort of rings a bell! In which case, REVIEW PLEASE!

Next time: What is Heather up to? How does James react to those small pranks? And what is the big one? Lily and Remus? Date? The more people who review, the faster I update. And... we're out!


	9. Chapter 9: Make-ups and Break-ups

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Or really, I should be saying that I don't own James Potter. Or Lily Evans. Or Remus Lupin, or Sirius Black, or Peter Pettigrew. I guess I've been saying it wrong for the past 9 chapters. Ah well.

**Dedication: **Counting Airplanes.

**Author's Note: **See, I said I would try to hurry with the next chapter! I said I would! And I did! You're so welcome!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 9: Make-ups and Break-ups**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Friday:_

"Lils?"

"Rems?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing some of the small pranks, remember? Shhh."

Lily snuck over to James' bed, where his shoes sat at the side. She raised her wand, and a squelch was heard as they filled with mashed potato.

Then she went into their bathroom. She saw the bottle of hair-gel he always used, and emptied half out before filling it with green hair dye - one that magic couldn't get off. Then she charmed the tap to let out silver dye when he washed his hands. She did the same with the shower, just in case he had one.

Then she sneaked back into the room. She grabbed his tie, changed the colours to the Slytherin colours, and on the back of his robes she wrote in green and silver, 'Slytherins Rock! I love Slytherins!'

She tiptoed out of the room, where a creak was heard.

"Pads? Moon? Wormy?" James mumbled. Remus, trying to save Lily, whispered back, "Sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom. Luckily, James went back to sleep, and Lily back to her dorm, hugging herself in excitement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"AAAAAAARGH! MOONY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" A yelling voice woke Remus. He sat up and stretched, before getting whacked in the face and pushed off the bed.

"James?" He asked, confused.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" James exploded, indicating to his feet, robes, and hands.

"Nothing." Remus smothered a giggle.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" James narrowed his eyes. "It _was_ you! How dare you? I thought we were pals?"

By this time, a sleepy Peter had woken up. Remus rolled his eyes as Peter walked over to wake Sirius. Sirius would never wake up. But surprisingly, the shouting had woken him up.

"What is it, Prongs?" Sirius asked blearily.

"HE DIED MY HANDS SILVER AND PUT POTATO IN MY SHOES AND SWITCHED MY TIE!"

"Who, Moony. What was that all about?"

"It wasn't me!" Remus protested.

"Yes it was, and we are not talking to you until you undo it." Sirius folded his arms, serious for once. "This is really low, lying to and pranking your friends. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't do it! Lily did!" Remus said, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"EVANS!" James yelled.

"She isn't Lily, she's Evans." Sirius reminded Remus.

"Not to me." He smiled.

"You're still friends with her?"

Remus shook his head slowly. He knew it was the time to be honest with his friends. "I'm... I'm... dating her."

"STILL?!" James yelled. Sirius sighed.

"Prongs, don't yell. Just get back at Evans. Remus, how could you?"

"I don't know. Sorry." He muttered.

"Sorry isn't good enough, you have to prove it." Sirius' voice was angry. Remus knew his friends wouldn't forgive him that easily. Luckily, he still had Lily.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"How dare you?!" Lily spat, glaring at Remus.

"Lils, I-"

"Don't you 'Lils' me, Lupin. How dare you turn me in to them? Tell them our secret?"

"They're my friends."

"Well, you obviously prefer them over me."

"No, they don't like me."

"If you wanted to tell them our secret you should have told me first!"

"I-"

"Don't bother. And you don't need to tell them anything more about our secret. There is no secret."

"But-"

"Look, Lupin, we're through."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A tall blonde girl stood behind Peter, as he finished their homework. "Thank you, sweetie." She gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Uhu... I love you too." Peter squeaked.

"Good boyfriend. Bye, honey!" She gave him a wave, and walked off. Peter sighed. She seemed to be treating him like a dog. And she made him do her homework! He had to talk to her.

He tottered off in the direction she went him. On his way, he passed a tall blonde girl kissing a tall blonde boy. She backed him against the wall, and kissed him harder. Peter stood watching.

"Heather?" He finally asked, confused.

"Peter." She looked surprised.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked tearfully.

"We aren't even going out." She smirked.

"We aren't? But..."

"Did you honestly think that a girl as popular and pretty as me would ever like a little boy like you?" She laughed cruelly, and pulled the boy she was kissing along with her as she walked off. "I just needed someone to do my homework."

Peter opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't. She disappeared, and he sat, lonely, against the wall. Remus came over to him, asking kindly what was wrong.

"She dumped me." He said dismally.

"You and me both." Remus replied sadly.

"Lets go find our friends, we haven't really been that nice to them recently. Let's make up with them." Peter suggested, so they went to do just that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to upset you by going out with Lily. Its just that I really liked her, and she liked me, so I wanted to try it out. If it makes you feel any better, we broke up." Remus said humbly. He told them about the break-up. "You mean more to me than one silly girl."

"And I'm sorry I haven't been here much." Peter said, and told them the story of Heather.

After that was silence.

"That's okay, boys. I forgive you." Sirius said, and all three looked at James.

"Alright, forgiven." James said finally. "But no more secrets."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So, we need to plan our big prank." James decided, and the others nodded.

"Is it the one where about the Blind Date?" Sirius asked, and James nodded.

"Yes, that one."

"Okay, boys, lets get to work."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So, we need to plan our big prank." Lily decided, and her friends nodded.

"What shall we do?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I have had some ideas." Lily said, sharing them.

"I like the one about the transformation." Alice decided, and the others nodded.

"Right, that one it is." Lily grinned evilly, and they started to plan their big, final prank. Little did they know that they boys were doing the exact same thing in their room. And they planned the pranks until the were fully prepared for dinner the next night...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note: **Right, this chapter wrapped things up for it all. Peter, Remus, etc. Next chapter, the final chapter, will be their two final big pranks during dinner. Any ideas? I'd love to hear them in a review. And I may just use them...


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Pranks

**Disclaimer:** For the final time in this story *yes, it's the final chapter at last!* I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER. Just to put it simply. I also don't own the song, not that I'm gonna mention it yet to spoil the surprise...

**Dedication:** To all my wonderful reviewers, I thank you. This chapter is for Kamrita for a Christmas present! Merry Christmas! Yes, that's right, its two weeks until Christmas 2012! Yay!

**Author's Note:** The final chapter at last! I am sad and happy. Please carry on reviewing and favouriting etc! I love the emails, it makes me seem popular ;) Even if it is way after I uploaded/updated, it is never too late for a review! And sorry I took so long. Well, continue for the final amazing chapter! Oh, but sorry because Lily and James are sooooo OOC!

Extra long one, this time - almost 3,000 words - for a Christmas present/to say sorry for the long gap between updates. Goodbye from me for the final time in _You'll Regret It_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 10: The Final Pranks**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Our lucky winner today gets four... _amazing_ dates!" Sirius Black called out. "First, representing the sly, slimy Slytherins, it's... Lucius Malfoy!"

The Slytherins shot Sirius evil glares, and none had more venom than Lucius. Sirius continued nonetheless.

"To all those huddly-cuddly Hufflepuffs, it'll be... Jack Bones!"

A boy with black hair smiled, while the rest of the 'Puffs patted him on the back.

"And for the really, really clever Ravenclaws, their boy is... Christopher McLaggen!"

A geeky boy with brown hair and glasses gave a smile, since the four boys had been told beforehand that they would be chosen. The three of them, minus Lucius, were looking forward to their date.

"And for the great, gorgeous Gryffindors, they will be represented by the one and only, Quidditch hero, most popular boy in the school... JAMES POTTER!"

Cheers were heard at this last name, mainly from Gryffindors. Loads of the girls in the school were pouting, some with fingers crossed. They would give anything to go on a date with James, even if it meant going out with the other three too. All except one girl.

"I can't believe they _like_ him being chosen!" She complained. "I mean, it's Potter!"

"What was that, Evans?" James asked smoothly. "Oh, but first we must listen for who the lucky girl is."

As he said this, Lily paled dramatically. She had just realised what their prank was.

"And our lucky winner today, who gets to go on dates with all those boys, is..."

Please. Don't let it be her. She wished harder and harder, fingers crossed.

"My gosh, its Lily Evans."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As if Sirius' mocking voice hadn't been enough. Everyone had turned to look at her, lots of jealous looks being thrown her way, as she almost died.

She would rather do anything, _anything_, than go on a date with... _him_.

"All right, Evans?" James asked cheerfully. "Actually, I should probably call you Lily, to stop awkwardness on our _date_. Wear something nice."

With that, he smirked and walked off to join Sirius, congratulating him, and Lily looked away, feeling sick. Could her life get _any_ worse?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Date 1: Slytherin**

(Lily PoV)

Reluctantly, I pulled on a plain black dress and black heels, to relfect my mood. I ran a brush through my hair, applied some lip gloss, and walked outside the common room, and to the Room of Requirement, where all four of my dates would be taking place. Lucius Malfoy was standing stiffly outside the door.

"Lucius."

"Evans."

"Do call me Lily, or else it will make our date more awkward." He flinched at my words.

"Listen, _mudblood_, I don't take orders from the likes of _you_. Let's just get this over with." He spat.

Taken aback, I entered the room. It was grey and dismal. An extremely long table was in the middle of the room. So long that when we sat down, I could just barely see Malfoy. Not that that was a problem, of course.

A house elf appeared with food, and placed each dish down in front of us. I had slimy, fatty fish, and plain, hard bread, with dirty water to drink. But Malfoy had buttered, soft bread, a fresh, cooked fish, and a bottle of what I assumed was butterbeer. He also had a bowl of hot, tasty smelling soup.

"Thank you Winnie." I said to the house elf.

"You're most welcome, Miss Evans. Will that be all, Mr Malfoy?"

He nodded curtly, and so began the longest, dullest, most disgusting meal of my life. It was filled with horrible smelling fish, a boy who ate with his mouth open and made the most revolting noises, and silence - apart from those snorts Malfoy made every once in a while. After what seemed like hours but was in fact only twenty-five minutes, it was over.

I leaped to my feet and rushed out, hoping that the next three nights would be less of a failure.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Date 2: Hufflepuff**

Again, I dressed slowly, this time in a sunny yellow dress. I thought that if I looked happy, I would feel so. And besides, today I was going out with a Hufflepuff, who tend to be nice.

I approached the Room of Requirement. Jack stood outside it.

"Hello." I nodded to him. He blushed, and gave me a nervous smile. He was dressed in a black muggle suit - I think he was a muggleborn, like me.

"Hi!" He squeaked, and we walked inside the room.

I gasped. Everything was red and pink, with hearts strung up across the walls. There was a fireplace and cosy chairs facing each other, with a coffee table between them. He gestured to the seats, and we sat down. The meal was nicer today, it was roast chicken with mased potatoes, gravy, carrots and peas.

"I- I-" the boy stuttered.

"Come out with it." I smiled at him.

"I love you!" He blurted out. "I mean, you're really smart and pretty and popular and I love you."

Maybe he thought my silence was because I agreed with him. In any case, he continued to babble, but I barely heard a word. At the end of the night, I left as he reached in for a kiss.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Date 3: Ravenclaw**

For the third time, I dressed sadly. It was Ravenclaw night, and the boy I was meant to go out with was always stuck up and forever making stupid jokes. Although he wasn't as annoying as Potter, of course. Come to think of it, I hadn't really seen Potter recently. I had, however, got millions of love letters from that silly Hufflepuff boy.

I sighed. Could tonight actually be worse? Probably not, considering the last letter:

_Whenever I think of your hair, I think of hearts, and love. And whenever I think of hearts and love, I think of the two of us. Your emerald eyes are so pretty, and I love you. I can't think of anything but our first kiss lately, so watch out for it!_

I shook out my blue dress, and climbed off of my bed and down the stairs, and all the way to the Room of Requirement. The geeky boy was waiting outside for me.

"Hey sexy. Let's go inside, you're gonna love what I've done to the place." Without waiting for my answer he strode inside.

I followed him in. He had decorated everything in blue and pink, 'to represent us' as he put it.

"Why blue and pink?" I wanted to know.

"Duh! Boys are blue and soppy girls are pink."

"Don't be sexist!" I exclaimed.

"Why not? Its true that girls are so weak. Hot but weak. Well, some of them. Now, you should have seen this girl I went out with last year..."

Christopher went on and on about girls for ages, so that I was practically swimming in dizziness.

"Christopher!" I interrupted him. "Hadn't we better eat?"

"Oh yes. I made it all myself, you know. So much better than poxy house elves." He was off again. I just picked at my uncooked pie, burnt potatoes, and mushy peas, until I had an excuse to go away. Oh well, only one more day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Date 4: Gryffindor**

I sighed as I peered at the mirror and wore the only dress I had left. It was pink, clashing terribly with my hair. I used my wand to change it to white, and put white ribbons in my hair. Then I set off to the Room of Requirement.

When I got there, I gasped. James- I mean, Potter looked so... different! He had a sleek grey suit on, with a white shirt and blue-and-yellow tie, and smart shoes. He had brushed his hair, but it still had a tiny bit sticking up like usual. I was surprised at how much I wanted to run my hands through his hair to fix it. I shook my head, dismissing such thoughts.

"Potter." I said coolly.

"Lily!" I raised my eyebrow at his flustered face, then settled on his gorgeous hazel eyes. Wait, not gorgeous! I mean horrible.

We went inside, and sat down. The room was red and gold, and as I looked at the roof I gasped. It was on fire! The flames danced around, giving us heat but not too much. Potter directed me to the seats, and passed me a plate. It was cheesey bacon, my favourite! And it was delicious.

"So, Potter."

"Yeah?"

"Erm..."

"Well, this is awkward."

"You can say that again."

"Well, this is awkward."

"I didn't mean it!"

"Haha, sorry."

"This is... strange."

"How so?"

"Well, first, we're having a normal conversation."

"That's because normally you refuse to talk to me."

"And today I'm stuck with you. And second, you haven't asked me out or annoyed me."

"That's because we're already on a date. And I have changed."

"Yeah, right!" My tone was teasing.

"Honestly!" He protested, pretending to sound sad as I refused to believe him, resulting in a chase around the room.

"You know, the other dates were terrible." I confessed to him as we stopped.

"Yeah, what about this one?"

"I guess its okay."

"YESSSSS!" He did a victory dance, then realised I was still watching. I giggled.

"As friends. A good date as friends." I reminded him.

He smiled. "Friends."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I'm sure you've heard of the prank war that has been going on between one Mr Potter and Miss Evans." Sirius yelled out. "So our final prank, before we end it, was the dates. Now would Miss Evans please come up here so she can choose who she wants to date again!"

I walked up onto the makeshift stage, and Sirius smirked. "Who is it then, Miss Evans?"

I took the microphone that had been made to work in Hogwarts (as well as another three).

"Let me just say, I certainly have some... _retaliation_ that you can all sit down and watch soon." I said smoothly. "But first, my answer is... James Potter."

Everyone cheered, and I blushed. "Even if I don't like him." I added. "And now onto the next section of this evening..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Normal PoV)

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin will all come to the stage." Her voice called out, and James couldn't control his legs. The four of them walked down to the stage. Lily winked at him, and waved her wand. All four of them suddenly appeared in costume.

"I'm sure you all remember James here and his previous singing experience. He and his friends will now perform live a song which even I don't know... My friends chose it. So it will be amazing for us all." She smiled and left the four on the stage. They couldn't control their feet, voices, or any other part of their body.

"I knew she put something in our food but you didn't listen!" James whispered to Sirius. Then the music started.

Remus strutted up the stage. He wore an electric blue, extremely tight 70's disco outfits. It was ripped at the chest, and had a lot of ruffles... everywhere.

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down,  
__If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
__Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_  
_If you put me to the test, if you let me try,"_

sang Remus, with bright red cheeks, a contrast to his blue costume with silver stars and black boots.

Then all four joined in for the chorus:

_"Take a chance on me_  
_(That's all I ask of you honey)_  
_Take a chance on me!  
We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go!"_

Then Peter stepped up to the front for his turn. He was wearing the same, but in bright green.

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down.  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try!"_

sang Peter, and James could see Heather staring at him in shock. Perhaps from shock, perhaps from fancying him. He hoped that if she set her claws into Peter again, he would be smart enough to say no.

Then came Sirius, dressed in a fiery red identical costume.

_"Take a chance on me_  
_(Come on, give me a break will you?)_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you_  
_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you_  
_Let me tell you now_  
_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough_  
_It's magic_  
_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_  
_No I can't let go_  
_'Cos I love you so!"_

he sang, with a smirk and toss of the head. Millions of girls practically died and went to heaven at this point (in their words).

Meanwhile, Lily was glaring at her friends. Why had they chosen this song? Why not another?

Finally came James. Lily had gone to extra trouble with his hot pink outfit, adding extra frills and ruffles.

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_  
_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_  
_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_  
_ (Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)!"_

he sang, flushed cheeks obvious. Finally, the rest of the Marauders joined in for the end.

_"Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

_Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me!"_

They ended the song with their hands in the air, including jazz hands. And everyone watching burst out laughing.

"Give it up for the Marauders!" Lily called.

They all bowed, then walked off the stage.

"Lily!" James called.

"Yeah?"

"You'll regret it..."


End file.
